PRA TUDO SE DÁ UM JEITO
by Little-pen
Summary: Nhá... Num sei fazer isso... blz:rnDepois que a Shaman Battle foi interrompida pelo grande espirito, rnYoh percebe o que realmente sente por Anna, mas não ssabe se ela sente o mesmo.Mesmo assim, PRA TUDO SE DÁ UM JEITO! CAPITULO UNICO


**Pra tudo se dá um jeito **

Nhá...

Os personagens de Shaman King não me pertencem.. etc etc e tal...

Boa Leitura SEnhores e senhoras leitores

O céu estava lindo, sem nuvens, a lua brilhava magnífica e as estrelas mantinham seu esplendor.Era por volta de oito horas quando o jantar ficou pronto. A luta shaman já havia sido encerrada pelo bom espírito.E arrumando a mesa, Yoh voava em lembranças. Quando tudo estava pronto, Yoh foi chamar Anna, indo em direção ao quarto.

Anna?Posso entrar?O jantar já está pronto.

Anna e Yoh viviam em um noivado arranjado, nunca foram íntimos, somente noivos, e nada mais,

Anna? Você está ai?O jantar está pronto!

Sem resposta, Yoh resolve entrar e vê Anna debruçada sobre alguns livros.

Anna!Você está bem?

Anna dormia profundamente e Yoh achou melhor deixa-la. Mas, prevendo que a posição em que ela estava a deixaria desconfortável, ele a toma nos braços e a coloca suavemente na cama.

Com o movimento, Anna acaba acordando, mas espera Yoh sair para ir para a sala.

Aproximou-se lentamente, estava temerosa em reprimi-lo. Estar envolvida por Yoh era o seu mais profundo desejo. Mas tinha que terminar o que havia começado:

YOH ASSAKURA! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que lhe dizer? Não entre no meu quarto!

Constrangido, Yoh explica o ocorrido, mas Anna retruca:

Ótimo!E por falar em ótimo, a comida está fria!Vou tomar um banho e espero poder comer quando voltar.

Por que você não cozinha?

Anna se virou assustada pra Yoh, cujas palavras haviam se tornado duras e ásperas.

Er...Desculpe Anna... Não era minha intenção.

Que não se repita!

Anna voltou a ir em direção dos banheiros e Yoh para a cozinha.

Já na cozinha, Yoh pensava porque havia sido tão duro com Anna. Durante a luta dos shamans ela se mantinha firme no treinamento.Mas agora, não havia mais porque ser assim.

Yoh sabia que possivelmente Anna não o amasse, mas teria que ser assim.Eles eram noivos, e mesmo sendo um casamento arranjado, eles precisavam aprender a conviver e, quem sabe, a se amar.

Perdido em devaneios, Yoh esqueceu o que fazia e queimou a comida, chamando a atenção de Anna que correu para repreende-lo pelo ocorrido.

O que você fez? Não posso nem me distrair que você põe tudo a perder?

Anna, desculpe, mas eu estava pensando...Hum...O que você acha de convidar os velhos amigos pra uma festa?

Que amigos Yoh?

Ah você sabe...Hen, Horo-Horo, Manta...Os amigos.

"Droga de desculpa ridícula... onde esta o maru quando eu preciso dele? Deste jeito ela vai perceber que é mentira..."

Não sei Yoh, quem sabe, mas antes tire a comida do fogo, eu estou com fome.

Yoh passou o jantar inteiro observando as rotinas de Anna. Todas a cerimônias e detalhes.

O que você tanto olha em mim Yoh?

"Agora sim... Entrei bem... Ela percebeu!"

Nada Anna só o seu cabelo, tem uma sujeira nele.Espere, eu tiro pra você.

Yoh se levantou ajoelho-se próximo a Anna e delicadamente tocou seus cabelos, e "tirou" a suposta sujeirinha.

Anna estremeceu.Yoh? Ele nunca havia se quer olhado pra ela por mais de um minuto.

E o jantar se seguiu desta forma. Num jogo silencioso de olhares

O jantar havia acabado. Yoh foi tomar banho, e Anna, terminar seus estudos interrompidos pelo sono.

Em seu quarto e concentrada em seus estudos, Anna encontra em seus registros uma formula para curar a cegueira.

Ao menos, não irei gastar com óculos.(risos)

Poucos são os que se curam com óculos, alguns sempre enxergaram, mas nada viram.

AMIDAMARU! Saia agora!

Perdão, senhorita Anna!Só vim avisá-la que o Yoh está no telhado, e se desejar algo, me chame que eu o avisarei.

"Esse Amidamaru... mas ele tinha razão no que disse. Coisa de samurai... mas o que ele está insinuando?"

Já no telhado, Maru, encontra Yoh pensando em voz alta, mas não o interrompe.

Ah...Como somos pequenos...E não é preciso nem se ir muito longe...Nesta cidade mesmo...Não somos nada alem de mais um grão de poeira.

Grandes aqueles que isso perceberam, Yoh, mas maior ainda os que notaram que poderiam fazer a diferença.

O que você quer dizer maru?

Nada...Desculpe a interrupção...Mas você não vai tomar banho mestre Yoh?

Maru, já lhe falei, não sou mais seu mestre, é sua escolha ficar aqui ou não, você é um amigo, não só um espírito protetor.

Prefiro assim mesmo, se não se importar...

Imagina Maru, não quero fazer você se sentir mal...

YOHHHHH! VAI TOMAR BANHO SEU PORCOOOO!-Anna gritou da janela

Melhor eu ir tomar banho, Maru, se quiser dar uma volta, esteja à vontade!

Certo, mestre Yoh.

E assim a noite seguiu.

Anna já estava dormindo quando Yoh saiu do banho e foi pro quarto.

"Não sei o que ocorre, eu a Anna moramos juntos, somos noivos, mas nunca ouvi sequer uma palavra fraterna vinda dela."

No dia seguinte, Yoh foi acordado pelos gritos de Amidamaru:

YOH!Acorde! É quase hora do almoço!A senhorita Anna não vai gostar nem um pouco!Vamos que eu te ajudo com o almoço!

HAHAHAHA! Valeu Maru, ainda bem que você me chamou, não quero levar mais broncas essa semana!

O almoço já estava pronto quando Anna se levantou, foi na cozinha, mas não começou a almoçar:

Yoh, eu vou tomar banho, quando eu terminar, eu quero que essa comida esteja pronta e, preferencialmente, quente.

Tudo bem Anna, não vejo problemas.

Ótimo!

E dizendo isso, retirou-se para o banheiro.

Maru!Preciso da sua ajuda! Vá até o restaurante onde o Chocolove trabalha e peça pra ele preparar alguma coisa bem gostosa pra entregar aqui em casa. Não se preocupe que eu pago.

O samurai obedeceu e desapareceu no ar.

Yoh caminhou até o banheiro, bateu na porta e como não obteve resposta entrou.

Anna estava de olhos fechados, mas a espuma impedia Yoh de ver alem do que sua face.

Anna, desculpe entrar assim, eu preciso muito falar com você. É um assunto serio.

Yoh! Isso lá é coisa que se faça?

Mais uma vez, desculpe Anna, mas eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa. Nas ultimas noites eu não consigo dormir, e se eu não perguntar isso não sei o que aconteceria comigo.

Desembucha de uma vez Yoh!

Anna, você... Você gosta de mim? Você me ama?

Yoh, que pergunta sem cabimento. Gostando ou não, somos noivos e seria uma desonra pras nossas famílias se nós nos separássemos.

Eu sei Anna, desculpe, olha, eu encomendei uma comida no restaurante, vou deixar o dinheiro em cima da mesa, estou indo treinar.

Yoh saiu e Anna se lamentou por ter lhe dito aquelas palavras.

Yoh nunca foi muito de treinar, mas estava com muita raiva, e também muito triste, e precisava extravasar tudo aquilo.

Correndo, foi ao cemitério onde conheceu Amidamaru e onde tudo começou. Sacou sua espada e começou a treinar.

Nisso, no outro lado da cidade, Amidamaru chega em casa à procura de Yoh, mas sem obter respostas recorre ao auxilio de Anna.

Senhorita Anna, Você viu o Yoh?

Vi sim, veio com umas perguntas bestas, e depois disse que foi treinar.

Certo... Ele foi treinar?Bom... Se a Senhorita precisar me chame! Vou procurar o jovem mestre.

Com destino certo, Maru foi para o cemitério, onde encontrou Yoh desacordado.

MESTRE YOH! MESTRE YOH ACORDE!

Como um raio, Amidamaru atravessou a cidade e avisou Anna do ocorrido.

Senhorita Anna, o Yoh está ferido, lá no cemitério, Por favor, Vamos, ele está Agonizando!

E os dois saíram, mas Anna sentiu-se culpada pelo que aconteceu com Yoh, seja lá o que fosse.

Chegando ao cemitério, foram procurar Yoh, ele estava em estado de choque, caído próximo a uma árvore, justo a qual ele conheceu Amidamaru.

Anna entrou em desespero. Não podia ver seu noivo desacordado. Seu mundo de repente havia se contorcido.

YOH! Acorda! Por favor! Eu Não queria ser áspera com você. YOH!

Senhorita Anna acho que ele está desmaiado. Chame uma ambulância que imagino que quando ele acordar vocês terão todo o tempo para explicações.

E assim Anna fez.Chamou uma ambulância e acompanhou Yoh ate o hospital de onde foi encaminhado para observação na U.T.I.

Já se passava da meia-noite quando um medico entrou na sala de espera e se dirigiu a Anna.

Com licença, mas a senhorita é irmã do jovem Assakura?

Não, na verdade somos noivos.

Noivos? Bom, em fim, tenho boas e más noticias.A boa é que o paciente está bem, o desmaio foi causado por um extremo desgaste físico que acarretou em estresse.

E a má noticia, doutor?

Quando ele desmaiou, ele bateu muito forte com a cabeça, não houve nenhum dano ao cérebro, mas ele não está enxergando, possivelmente devido ao próprio estresse.

Mas ele voltará a enxergar?

Isso eu não sei dizer. Cada caso é um caso. No momento, tudo o que eu posso fazer é dar-lhe alta e pedir que ele fique em repouso por mais tempo possível.

Doutor, o senhor poderia providenciar um Táxi?Assim, quando voltarmos pra casa, eu vou lhe garantir todo o repouso possível.

Claro. Vou pedir que a recepcionista trate do assunto, no momento eu vou ir liberar o paciente.- e se retirou.

Senhorita Anna- irrompeu Amidamaru – Desculpe a intromissão, mas o mestre Yoh está bem?

Sim Maru, alias mais ou menos, ele esta com um problema na visão, mas isso vai se resolver com o tempo.

Como problema na visão?

Quieto Amidamaru. O medico já esta voltando, o táxi já está na porta. Quando voltarmos, nós conversaremos. Agora vá na frente e volte para casa.

No táxi, Anna observava silenciosamente a venda nos olhos de Yoh.

Anna, o que você tanto olha?

Como você sabe que eu estou te observando Yoh?

Durante a luta shaman, o seu treino meu ajudou a desenvolver os outro sentidos alem da visão. Por exemplo, eu estou sentido a sua respiração no meu braço e estou ouvindo suas lagrimas, mas não chore Anna, eu vou me recuperar.

Yoh, como você caiu?Quando chegamos ao cemitério você estava caído encostado na árvore.

Anna, quando eu ouvi sua resposta a minha pergunta, achei que se eu treinasse mais, eu poderia obter uma opinião diferente. Então fui correndo ao cemitério e comecei a treinar. Eu estava treinando sem o grande espírito, estava na verdade, treinando meu corpo.

Yoh...

Calma, ainda não terminei. Pois bem, eu comecei a correr por entre as lapides e salta-las. Mas estava muito fácil, eu queria mais. Resolvi pular não uma, nem duas, mas três lapides em um único salto.Primeiro, me afastei o máximo que pude, corri com todas as minhas forças e saltei as primeiras duas lapides. Mas meu pé se enroscou na terceira e eu cai, bati a cabeça na árvore e quando eu acordei, já estava no hospital.

Yoh, você fez tudo isso por mim?

Sim Anna, e faria de novo.

Yoh, custe o que custar, dure o tempo que for, eu vou curar você.

Como? Se os médicos tentaram, mas não conseguiram nada.

Eu encontrei um antigo livro em casa, que ensina um feitiço para a cura da cegueira. É complicado, mas eu me sinto responsável pelo que aconteceu com você.

Madame – interrompe o taxista - já chegamos.

Certo. Tome esse dinheiro e fique com o troco. Estamos com pressa.

Anna desce do carro, pega na mão de Yoh e o guia até o quarto.

Yoh, se você precisar de algo, peça ao Amidamaru me chamar, eu estarei no meu quarto fazendo o feitiço. -Dizendo isso, ela se retira ao seu quarto, deixando Yoh sozinho em seus pensamentos.

"Como a mão dela é macia. -pensou o jovem- Nunca pensei que um dia poderia toca-la sem que ela brigasse comigo. Ela não é má. É apenas solitária."

Envolvido em seus pensamentos, Yoh dorme, mas é acordado por Amidamaru horas mais tarde.

Mestre Yoh, a Senhorita Anna terminou o feitiço. Esta na sala a seu aguardo.

Já? Amidamaru, que horas são?

Já é de noite, mestre. Você dormiu por dois dias seguidos.Vamos logo, não queremos preocupar a senhorita Anna.

Certo, Maru, você pode me levar até a sala?

Claro mestre.Serei seus olhos.

Na sala, Anna esperava eufórica, revisando todos os passos e checando todos os ingredientes.

Anna? Você está aí?Podemos nos aproximar?

Claro. Amidamaru deite-o nesse travesseiro aqui ao lado.

Yoh você está confortável?

Sim, estou.

Olha, antes de iniciar o feitiço, devo lhe advertir. Esse feitiço tem dois efeitos distintos. Ou você volta a enxergar ou você...

Eu o que Anna?

Ou você morre Yoh... -Nisso Anna começa a chorar desesperadamente.

Anna, eu confio em você. Mas em todo caso, eu quero lhe dar uma coisa. Eu venho guardando há tempos. Comprei na aldeia do Patche. Planejava lhe entregar quando a luta shaman acabasse, mas como isso não aconteceu, achei melhor esperar.

Diga logo Yoh! Diga antes que eu me desespere!

Anna, lembra de quando eu lhe perguntei se você me amava?Eu estava com tudo preparado para lhe entregar isto. –Yoh retira uma pequena caixinha do bolso - Anna, eu sei que não é a melhor hora para fazer isso. Mas nunca se sabe do próximo minuto.

Vamos Yoh! Você está me deixando angustiada!

Anna, Durante a batalha contra o Hao, quando eu fui supostamente derrotado, de alguma forma vi você chorar e depois se levantar para me vingar. Naquela hora eu não notei, só semanas mais tarde, refletindo sobre o assunto que eu percebi...

O que você percebeu Yoh?

Eu percebi, que nós não somos noivos só por que você é médium e eu shaman, nem porque nossas famílias assim quiseram. Na verdade, eu acho que nossos destinos se cruzam, e compreendendo isso, eu percebi que eu...

Fale de uma vez Yoh! O que você percebeu?

Eu percebi, que eu te amo, e que não é à toa. Percebi que sem você eu já teria morrido nas preliminares da luta shaman. Percebi que nós não precisamos viver assim fugido um do outro. Anna - Yoh abriu a caixinha e lá se via um anel cravejado de pedras brilhantes.-Você quer casar comigo?

É claro que eu quero! Por que você acha que eu estou fazendo esse feitiço? Por que você acha que eu fui tão rígida com você?Eu não quero que você morra! Sem você eu não vou conseguir viver!

Nisso Yoh se sentou e beijou-a. De inicio ela tentou resistir e continuar o sermão. Mas aquilo era mais forte. O que ambos sentiam não deixava que eles se separassem.Eles não queriam, e nem pensavam nisso.

Após o que pareceu uma eternidade, Anna olhou para Yoh, que ainda estava vendado. E lhe disse:

Yoh, eu te amo muito.Não posso deixar você sofrer. Eu desejo do fundo do meu coração ver seus olhos de novo.

Anna, eu também quero poder ver seus cabelos ao vento e poder abraçar você enquanto olhamos o sol se por. Por favor, eu lhe imploro, aplique esse feitiço e termine com esse sofrimento.

Anna retirou lentamente a venda dos olhos de Yoh e virou-se para o caldeirão, mas ele estava vazio. Ela não entendeu, mas quando olhou para Yoh, viu que ele a observava:

Yoh? O que houve? Onde está a poção? No livro não diz nada disso!

Anna, não sei como, mas voltei a enxergar. Acho que o Grande Espírito acabou de nos dar seu presente de casamento.

Yoh pegou suavemente nas mãos de Anna, e os dois, lentamente, se levantaram olhando um nos olhos do outro:

Anna, se você não quiser se casar comigo, eu vou entender.Mas eu quero que saiba, que foi essa nossa ligação que me fez voltar a ver. Mas se você quiser mais provas eu entenderei.

Yoh, você voltou a enxergar e pra mim basta como prova. O que eu quero agora, é que façamos uma festa com todos os nossos amigos para comemorar sua visão e para anunciar o nosso casamento.

Tem certeza que é isso mesmo que você quer?

Tudo o que eu quero é estar ao seu lado, Yoh Assakura.

E eu do seu, Anna Kyoyama.

E selaram esse acordo com um beijo apaixonado. Um beijo puro, que guardava seus futuros. Eles seriam um do outro, para sempre. E mesmo que isso fosse difícil, "pra tudo se dá um jeito".


End file.
